Raging fire
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Starts at the end of Don Juan triumphent. What if the lever Erik kicked to open the trap door onstage didn't work? He has to find another way out. But, what about Christine? EC. Movie based. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Raging Fire

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O.

* * *

Chrisitne listened intently as Erik sang to her. He held her hands and pleaded to her. 

Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…

Erik never finished. Christine held the mask in her hand. She could hear the audience gasping and screaming. She stared at Erik for a moment. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked out at the audience and then pulled out a sword. He cut the rope next to him and kicked a lever by his foot. Christine looked up and saw the chandelier start to rock. Erik pulled her to him and ran across the bridge. He looked at the spot where the trap door was supossed to open.

''Damn.'' he cursed. He looked around for an escape, but couldn't find one. He heard the screams from below. They had found Piangi. The chandelier swung harshly and came crashing down towards the audience. People screamed and tried to escape from it. It plunged down into the seats and the sparks set fire to the auditorium. Erik jumped from the bridge and ran to find a way back down to his lair. Christine ran off of the bridge and screamed when a piece of scenery crashed in front of her. She turned and ran for the doors.

''Christine!'' she heard someone yell. She could see Raoul running outside. She tried to run after him, but her skirt was caught on something.

''Help!'' she screamed but, Raoul was gone. She tugged at the skirt until part of it ripped. Christine hated Raoul for abandoning her. Then, she remembered that Erik was still here. She ran back into the auditorium and down the corridors.

''Erik!'' she screamed. ''Where are you? Erik!''

She searched for him and kept calling out his name. She finally found him lying on the floor. He looked hurt. Christine ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

''Christine.'' he whispered. ''Get out of here.''

''No.'' she replied. ''Not without my angel.''

He smiled and tried to get up, but he let out a cry of pain when he did.

''What happened?'' Christine asked him.

''I think I broke my leg.'' he replied. Christine felt tears well up in her eyes. She helped him get up and down the corridors.

''Christine. We have to go this way so no one will see us.'' he told her when she started to go into auditorium. He limped over to a door and pulled it open. He ran out with Christine behind him. Suddenly, flames shot out at them from all directions. Christine screamed and fell over. Erik caught her just before she hit the ground. He ignored the pain in his leg and carried Christine away from the building. He finally stopped when he got to the top of a hill. He set her down and collapsed beside her.

''Christine. he said. ''Wake up.''

She shifted alittle and then opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him. Tears came pouring out of her eyes and Erik put his arms around her.

''Erik.'' she sobbed. ''What happened?''

He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

''You fainted and I carried you up here.'' he told her. She smiled and buried her face into his shirt.

''I'm so sorry.'' she sobbed. ''I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't have ripped off your mask. I didn't deserve to be rescued.''

Erik kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

''No, you're not a horrible person. I am. You should have left me there. I am a demon and demons deserve to burn in hell.''

''No, Erik. You're not a demon. You're an angel. The angel of music. _My _angel of music. I love you, Erik.''

''I love you too, Christine.''

They held eachother for a few moments, wishing it could last forever. The flames grew higher and people tried to extinguish it. It finally went out and Erik stroked Christine's hair. She looked at him suddenly with worry.

''We need to get you to a doctor, Erik.''

''I will not go to a doctor.''

''Yes you will.''

''Christine.''

''Erik, just this once.''

''Fine.''

Christine helped him back down the hill and they looked for a carriage. Someone pulled up in one and let them in. They drove to the doctor's house and the driver let them out. Christine helped Erik inside, even though he assured her that he was fine. She asked for the doctor and he let her inside right away.

''What is the problem?'' he asked.

''He broke his leg.'' she said. The doctor examined his leg and cleared his throat.

''Actually, it's just a sprained ankle.'' he stated. ''And some very mild burns. He'll be ok, as long as he stays off of his leg for a few days.''

Christine smiled and thanked the doctor. He didn't charge them, so Christine helped Erik out the door and they looked for a place to go.

''We have to go back to the opera house.'' Christine told him. ''I need to see Raoul.''

Erik felt like a knofe had been stabbed into his heart. She wanted to see him? Christine noticed that hurt look in his eyes again.

''Erik, it's not that.'' she reassured him. ''I have to let him know how I feel about him abandoning me.''

Erik smiled and they continued down the street. Erik hid in the shadows as Christine approached Raoul.

''Christine you're a-''

She slapped him across the face. The people around him gasped. He rubbed his face and looked at her in confusion.

''That's for abandoning me, you jerk.'' she said. Everyone stared the two for a moment. Christine ran away from the crowd and into the shadows to get Erik. They ran down to a door and inside the opera house. It wasn't burned to ashes, just burned. Erik took Christine back down to the lair and Christine sat Erik down on the bed.

''We can stay here.'' she told him. ''At least until you're leg get's better.''

''You're an angel, Christine.'' Erik told her. Christine yawned and he told her to get some sleep. She layed down next to him and they both fell asleep together.


	2. Proposal

Proposal

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O.

* * *

The next day, Erik and Christine spent most of their time singing. Erik sat at the organ and Christine sang whatever he told her to. Later, he asked if she would like to go up to the roof of the opera house. They both went up and looked over the edge of the roof. Paris sparkled beneath them. Erik sat Christine down and started fumbling with his thumbs.

''Christine..I...uh-''

''Yes, Erik?''

''Well, I..uh...wi-will...'' he let out a sigh. ''Will you marry me?''

He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was the ring Raoul had given Christine, but Erik had stolen it from her. Christine's eyes lit up and she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

''Oh, Erik! Yes, I will marry you!'' she threw her arms around him and he whirled her around. She saw tears of happiness in his eyes and she kissed him.

''I wanted to ask you onstage, but I just couldn't.'' Erik told her as he hugged her. Christine thought about it and and felt guilty for ripping off his mask.

''Erik, I-''

''No, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was just the curiousity inside of you.'' he somehow knew what she was thinking. He whirled her around again and they both laughed. He loved it when she laughed. It sounded so sweet and beautiful. It was just like her singing. They chased eachother around the roof playfully together until they both fell down exhausted. They both laughed againand made their way down to the lair. They both sang as they walked.

Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .

Their voices faded as they walked down the corridors. Erik was happy that it was him singing that with Christine, now. Christine felt so happy to be with Erik again. She loved him so much. Then, she remembered that Erik had to stay off of his leg for a while. They got back and sat on the organ bench together. Christine put the ring on and smiled. She felt so happy.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. White Wedding

White Wedding

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O. or ''White Wedding''

* * *

Erik ran into Christine's room and found her reading. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. 

''Christine, we need to leave! The police are looking for me!'' Erik pulled Christine up. Terror filled her eyes.

''What? Erik, will we ever come back?''

''Yes, after a while, but right now we have to get out of here! Change into your wedding dress quickly! Your suitcase is under your bed! Pack it after and come with me!''

Erik ran from the room to grab some of his things. Christine hurridly pulled the wedding dress off of the manequin and changed into it. She grabbed some of her dresses and put them in the suitcase. She closed it and ran out to find Erik. She grabbed her veil on the way by. Erik was grabbing the monkey music box and putting it in his bag. He looked up and saw Christine. He rushed over and grabbed her arm.

''Follow me, Christine.''

He grabbed a candlabra and smashed a mirror. Christine jumped and let out a small shriek. Erik thrust the candlabra at the mirror again and it smashed fully. But, there was a passage behind it. Erik let Christine go through first and then followed her in.

''Erik, what are we going to do?''

''We're getting married and then we're finding somewhere to saty until everyone thinks that I'm dead.''

''It's dark in here, Erik. Will you sing to me?''

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
I've been away for so long  
I've been away for so long  
I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

Take me back home  
There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again  
Come on

It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

Christine loved Erik's voice. She was happy to be getting married, but afraid of the police taking her angel away from her. She let out a small sigh and they ventured on.

When they came to the end of the passage, they were outside. It was the middle of the day. The light stung Christine's eyes. Erik led her along and they found a carriage. Erik told the driver to take them to the nearest chapel. When they got there, Erik took Christine inside and told the driver to wait for them. He told the priest that they needed to be married right away. The priest performed the ceremony and they both ran out. Erik told the driver that they needed to get very far away from there, but he refused.

''Listen, I will pay you very much if you would just take us far away from here. If you know of any abandoned houses.''

''I won't do it, monsieur! If you want to go that far away, then take your own carriage!''

''Fine, then I will!'' Erik growled as he lunged at the driver. He pulled out a punjab lasso from his cloak.

''No, Erik!'' Christine cried out. ''Don't kill him!''

Erik ignored her and put the lasso around his neck. He pulled it and in an instant, the man was dead. Christine's eyes filled with tears. She wiped them away and tried not to think about it. Erik got her inside and took the reigns. She sat inside and waited for him to find somewhere for them to go. Suddenly she felt the carriage go over a bump and swerve. She could hear the sound of branches and bushes brushing against the sides of the carriage. Then the carriage stopped. She heard Erik jump down. He opened the carriage door and he jumped on her.

''Erik! What are you doing!''

''Shhhh. The police are nearby on the road and I don't want them seeing us.''

Erik sat up and listened. He couldn't hear anything. He opened the door quietly and peeked out. Christine saw his face go white and he started trembling. She reached for his hand and grabbed it.

''Erik, what's wrong?'' she looked out to see what he ws staring at. She gasped and her eyes filled with fear. A group of policemen sat on their horses with their pistols pointed at Erik. One of them got off and opened the carriage door further. He grabbed Erik roughly and attempted to handcuff him. Erik threw the policeman to the ground and jumped up on the carriage bench. He grabbed the reigns and pulled the carriage out of the woods. Christine closed the door and prayed that the police wouldn't catch up with them. She heard them shouting and she started to cry. What would happen to Erik if the police caught him? What would happen to her? Christine blocked the images from her head and cried out for Erik. After a while, the carriage came to a stop. Erik jumped down and opened the carriage door. Christine grabbed their bags and got out. Erik took his bag and pulled Christine inside the deserted building. She looked around. It was full of cobwebs and dust. It was so eery, she started to shiver. Erik laughed quietly and led her over to the window. It was dark, now. very dark. Christine curled up on the couch while Erik made a fire in the fireplace. Then, he sat next to her and she rested on him. They layed together on the couch for a while in silence. Later, they went to bed and fell asleep(Not really. I just didn't want to write about the wedding night. Lol).

* * *

Please review!


	4. Trust

Trust

I do not own P.O.T.O

In the middle of the night, Erik woke to hear Christine mumbling. She was turning around and she had beads of sweat all over her face. '_She's having a nightmare.'_ Erik thought.

''No.'' Christine mumbled. ''Get away from me!''

''Christine.''

''Help me!''

''Christine, you're having a nightmare.''

''Raoul, stop it! Get away from me!''

''Christine.''

''Erik, help me! Oh Erik, it was horrible!''

Erik watched her as she continued to talk and mumble in her sleep.

''I love you, Erik. I'm so happy that we're married!''

Erik silently laughed into his pillow and waited until she calmed down to go back to sleep.

The next morning, Christine was reading on the sofa, reading when Erik walked inside. She looked up and smiled at him, then she returned to her book. He walked over and sat down next to her. He kissed her head and she set her book down. She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. He placed tiny kisses along her shoulder and neckline. She reached up to pull the mask away, but he grabbed her wrist.

''What are you doing?'' he mumbled.

''Please, Erik. I just want you to take the mask off. You don't have to wear it around me.''

''Christine-''

''Oh, Erik. Just let me take it off. I've seen it before.''

''How do I know you won't just run and scream?''

''Trust. Trust, Erik.''

He sighed and lifted his head off of her shoulder.

''Alright. Just do it.''

He closed his eyes and Christine reached up and slowly took the mask away. He waited for her to scream or run away or turn her face away and plead for him to put it back on. Instead, she kissed him. Then, she gently caressed the marred side of his face. He didn't recoil or push her onto the ground and curse. He wrapped his arms back around her.

''I told you that I wouldn't run away.''

''I love you, Christine.''

Christine suddenly sat up.

''Erik, your leg! You weren't supposed to be on it. Oh my-''

Erik put a finger to her lips.

''Christine, I've done all of those things without my leg bothering me. I'll be fine.''

''But, Erik you-''

''Christine, I'll be fine.''

He kissed her again and told her to continue reading her book.

That night, it was Erik who was mumbling in his sleep. Christine rolled over and looked at him.

''Erik? Are you alright?''

''Stop it!''

''Erik.''

''Why do you hate me?''

''Erik, wake up.''

Christine tapped his shoulder. He rolled around alittle, but stayed asleep.

''Momma, stop it! You're hurting me!''

Christine felt her heart skip a beat. His mother treated him that horribly?

''Erik, wake up!''

''Stop hitting me!''

''Erik!''

Christine started to shake him alittle. He shot up in bed and his eyes were wide open. He was breathing heavily and staring at the wall. He looked down at Christine.

''Christine.''

He fell back down onto the bed and turned away from her.

''Erik. What's wrong?''

He was starting to shake. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She moved closer and could see that he was crying.

''Erik?''

''What?'' he sobbed. Christine kissed his head and started to stroke his hair.

''I'm here, now tell me what's wrong. You were having a nightmare.''

He turned so that he was facing her.

''It-it was...nothing.''

''It was about your mother.''

He stared at her for a moment and then sat up. He nodded his head and Christine sat up too. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

''Tell me what happened.''

''I can't.''

''Why not?''

She wiped the tears from his face and continued to stroke his hair.

''Alright. My mother hated me. She always made me wear a mask. On my fifth birthday, I-I...all I wanted was a kiss. She screamed and started to tell me never to ask for that again. I ran up to my room and cried. Later, I came down without my mask on and she screamed again. She locked me in my room and said that I was possessed. I ran away from home after that and a band of gypsies found me. They were horrible to me too. Some of them were kind, but no on listened to them. I escaped from there and went to Rome. I met an architect and got a job. His daughter...came home for the summer and...fell in love with me...I don't know why she would. Anyway, I tried to avoid her, but she threw tantrums everytime I did. Then, one day she came into the basement and started to look at my inventions. I told her that she was using it wrong and that she was going to break it. She threw another tantrum and smashed it. Then, she ran around the basement breaking things and ran out crying. Then, that night when...she...she wanted to see my face. I told her no, but her father came and told me to do it, so the fighting would stop. So, I...I..took it off and..she screamed. She ran to the edge of the roof and slammed against it. It started to break and...I tried to save her. I reached out my hand, but she kept screaming and finally, it...broke and she..fell down to the ground below. We ran down to see if she had survived, but her skull was split wide open. I grabbed my things out of the basement and got away as soon as I could.''

Christine listened to Erik's story intently and with wide eyes.

''Then, I went around showing my magic to people for money. That's when Nadir found me. He was almost like a brother to me. He brought me back to Persia with him so I could show the shah my magic.''

Christine put a finger to Erik's lips.

''Alright. You've told enough for now. Let's go back to sleep.''

Erik smirked at Christine.

''Oh no you don't. You were having a dream last night. Tell.''

''Erik, you-''

''Tell me about the dream.''

''Fine. I was being attacked by Raoul and you saved me.''

''That's all?''

''Yes.''

They both layed back down and went back to sleep.


	5. Note

Note

A/N : Ok, just to let eveyone know, I am not abandoning this story! I have 9 stories to work on and it's really hard to think of things at some times. I would really appreciate some ideas! Please, just bear with me and I'll update. If I get some good ideas, I'll give credit to those people and mention them in my next chapter. So, if anyone has any good ideas, tell me!

Christine06


	6. Author's note

Dear readers:

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was trying to deal with being flamed. Apparently, someone(I'm not saying who, but she's probably reading this and going to flame me again) just wants to flame my story and she won't even offer any advice. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating. I also have schoolwork to do and I can't update as often. I'll try to update as often as possible.

* * *


End file.
